Earthland's Last Attempt
by erzy
Summary: Ever since what is known as "The Crash" all wizards have had their magic stripped from them. With the prince overthrowed, Edolas finally gained everlasting power. Leaving Earthland stripped of their culture and only with slithers of magic left. Erza Scarlet, owner of the black market has been strategizing for almost year on how to get their magic back. Will her last attempt work?
1. Reunion

**Eh, I kind of let my imagination run wild and again started a new story with other ones not nearly finished. I had a lot of fun writing this but was very skeptical of deciding to upload it. Then again I might change my mind and make a few major edits. Anyway I would really appreciate it if I got some feedback. Might change title as well.**

...

"Is this really worth the risk? We could be caught and thrown into jail or even worse, killed. Are you sure this place is even legit?" The pink haired girl known has Meredy spoke up against her friend's idea, knowing well that the risk was too high for the worth. "She's right, you know what happened last time. They snuffed the place out and shut it down. Half of the people were thrown into prison for getting caught shopping there. And who even knows what happened to the people who owned the place. We were almost caught on our way out." Jellal responded, getting quick flashbacks at what happened a few months ago.

"I understand your reasoning, but ever since the crash we've been completely defenseless. I know this seems like the risk is too high, but this is the only black market around as far as I know. We've been stripped of our magic and this is the only way of somewhat fighting back!" Ultear firmly said, defending her reasoning. "Fight back against who? There's nothing to fight. Ever since those bastards from Edolas stole our magic for their own selfish reasons we've been powerless. It's strange how the tables have turned." He said back to her.

"We have no jobs and we are running out of money. We need to sell the magic weapons we have left to pay our rent and cover the groceries! Trust me this place is top notch and it took me a lot of digging to even find out it existed!" Ultear said, directly looking at Jellal this time. He sighed and realized she had a point, until they had steady jobs there was nothing they could do. "Alright alright. Tell us where this place is, I have my doubts but if it gets us by for the next few months..." He said, standing up and preparing himself to leave.

"Alright good." Ultear said, tying her long dark hair up into a ponytail. She opened the door that let out to the average sized house. It was small but it had three bedrooms and two bathrooms, it was affordable and was perfect for them. "Are you coming Meredy?" She asked, looking back over shoulder. The pink haired girl sighed in defeat. "Yeah...wait up."

...

The three of them stood outside the entrance to the sketchy looking place, it was some kind of stairwell leading down into darkness. There were a few other legal shops around, but this one gave off red flags. "Okay lets go." Ultear said, stepping down first to attempt to make her friends feel better about the situation. Jellal was second behind and Meredy was dead last, each step she took was slow with hesitation.

When they reached the bottom the place was completely different from their expectations and the other ones they went too, the underground area was well lit and a majority of the people didn't show any signs of being complete psychopaths. Meredy had a slight feeling of relief wash over her. "You sure this place is even legit?" Jellal said, scanning the place.

"Well of course it is! That was just insulting!" A familiar voice shouted at the three. Jellal immediately turned his head and knew damn well who it was. "Natsu!" He said, smiling. He hasn't had a genuine smile in a long time, but the sight of an old friend just triggered it. "I haven't seen you in forever man! What brings you here?" Natsu asked. "We just came to sell some old magic weapons, its a tough world out there and money is starting to get tight." Jellal explained. "Why go through all the trouble and just join a guild? Even without magic it does bring in some good money, we can still beat the crap out of the bad guys with our bare fists and pure skill." He said with smirk, showing off his Fairytail emblem on his arm.

"Then why would you be here if you're in a guild?" Ultear asked. "Well sometimes we need to get our hands on magic weapons, which are very rare to come by. And since all the magic shops have run out of business, this is the only place I know of that still sells them."

He explained. Jellal's eyes went wide as he came to realize something, "Natsu..." He started, the pink haired wizard perked up. "Yeah?" He asked. "By any chance, do you know Erza's whereabouts?" He asked, hoping to find an answer. Natsu smiled wide, "You loooveee her." He said with a Happy impression, who was by the way searching and begging people for fish right now. Jellal blushed but turned his head to hide it, he instantly had a flashback at the almost kissed incident between them. "No... I'm just worried that's all." Natsu didn't buy it. He knew Jellal and Erza had feelings for each other, it was obvious.

"Do you know where she is or not?" Jellal asked, Natsu smiled again. "Yeah I do, follow me." He said, turning and gesturing for Jellal to follow. He looked back at Ultear and Meredy, looking skeptical. "Just go, we got this covered." Ultear said rolling her eyes, she was actually secretly happy for him.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Jellal asked. Natsu looked over his shoulder to answer, "To see Erza of course!"

"What is she doing here?" He asked, trying to figure out her reasoning for being in a place like this. Perhaps the same as Natsu? "Dude..." Natsu started, "She owns the place!"


	2. Last ditch effort

**Here's chapter two, since I just wrote this I might make a few edits. And if you have any feedback or anything, you can PM me or leave a review.**

 _Disclaimer- Just no. I only own this storyline idea._

...

"Erza!" Natsu yelled obnoxiously has he repeatedly banged his knuckles on her office door. Jellal waited behind him, _Owner of this place? Well what can I expect from the mighty Titania..._

...

"What does that annoying pink haired idiot want now?" She said to herself, gritting her teeth. It was the fifth time today he payed her a visit. Each more annoying than the last. "What is it Natsu? This better be pretty freaking important, is the place on fire?" She asked with the sound of irritation lingering in her voice. "Well...yeah!" She heard him yell from the other side of the door. She sighed and got up from the work she was doing, _I swear the minute I get my hands on him..._ She opened the door and gave him a death glare, "What?" She growled.

"Geez Erza, I never seen you this irritated." He said, looking at her. She wore a black long sleeved shirt, short tan pleated skirt with black panty hose and knee high boots. It was her usual casual wear. Her glare was still aimed at his face, _Well maybe if you didn't show up at my office five times a day for stupid crap then maybe I would be more pleasurable to be around._ "Well, I thought you might be happy to see an old friend of yours." Natsu said smiling, stepping aside to reveal the man standing behind him. "Hello, Erza." Jellal said to her, her expression softened. "I haven't seen you in forever Jellal, what brings you here?" She asked, a hint of smile began to form.

"Well I'm here with Meredy and Ultear and I heard that you were-" He was cut off by the embrace she forced him into. "I'm glad you came." She said, hugging him. He returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. "Erzy looovess you." Natsu said to him. He blushed, Erza's eyes went wide and she freed herself from the grasp. "Natsu!" She snapped at him. "What? Its true!" He responded as if he did nothing wrong. "Don't you have something to do?" She asked him, gritting her teeth. "Nope." Natsu said smiling, purposely messing with her. "Okay well now you do. Go help Gray with whatever he's doing." She said with a smirk.

"You expect me to help that icehead? No way!" He yelled and crossed his arms. "You're objecting to my-" Natsu cut her off, "You know what Erza, its totally fine. I'll be happy to help gray out!" He said quickly before making his exit. He did not want to get beaten by Erza...again. She chuckled at his defeat. She turned back to Jellal, "Now, do you want to come inside?" She asked. He smiled,"Sure." _Hopefully Ultear and Meredy don't get upset about my absence..._

 _..._

"So, what are doing here? I haven't seen you in the place before." She gestured him to sit down on the couch that was against the wall. She took a seat on top of her desk. "As I mentioned before, I'm here with Ultear and Meredy. We're selling some old magic weapons, money has gotten pretty tight." He explained. She raised an eyebrow. "Why sell them? Those are kind of rare to come by and they're pretty useful. There are plenty of other ways to make money." He sat back, "Well our magic was stripped from us. What's the point of having magic weapons when they'll run out soon?"

She crossed her arms, "To me that's a sign of giving up. We still have a chance." He looked at her, trying to figure out what she was getting at. "What do you mean? Chance at what? Getting our magic back?" He asked. "Yes." She smiled. "And how do you plan to do that?" He asked, not convinced. She hopped off her desk and walked around it, "Well after a year of coming up with plan after plan and failing..." She opened a drawer and pulled out a large sheet of paper. A diagram appeared to be drawn on it. "I've finally come up with a plan that will work. And yes I mentally slapped myself for not thinking of this sooner." She explained, Jellal stood up and walked over to get a better look at the diagram she drew. "So what is this? What are you planning on doing?"

"Well..." She started. "When The Crash happened, it appeared that Edolas stole our magic but sealed it away somewhere. So if my calculations are correct, all we have to do is break the seal and that should return our magic back to us." She explained, proud of herself. "You have two flaws in your plan." Jellal explained. "One, how the hell are we going to get to Edolas. And two, you will probably need someone with magic to break the seal." Erza smirked, she had already figured both of those out. "The woman, Porlyusica. She was orginally from Edolas and like Mystogan she should be able to travel back there and get us in. And as for number two, Mystogan or as I should say Prince Jellal, was captured. All we have to do is break him out of prison and we can have him break the seal."

Jellal was impressed by how she already figured everything out, her plan seemed almost flawless. "I'm impressed. But what if they stripped him of his magic as well?" He asked, hoping that she had also figured that out. "Well. We can always force Erza Nightwalker to do it." She smiled. "Seems you got everything figured out, don't you?" He said, stepping closer to her. "Just this once." She admitted. They were inches apart of each other now, her eyes stole a quick glance at his lips and before she knew it they were leaning in. _Is this really happening...?_ She asked herself subconsciously. She decided to wing it and do it anyway. Right before their lips made contact...

 **BANG BANG BANG**

"Erza!" Natsu yelled from the other side of the door. Startled by the loud interruption they both jumped away from each other. She blushed and looked away, trying to hide it. "Um I should probably get that." She said, embarrassed. "Yeah.." He answered, feeling the same emotion she was.

She opened the door and was already devising a plan on how to kill the annoying wizard. "Erza! Gray is messing everything up!" He accused, Gray glared at him. "That's not true. This flame brain doesn't know how to organize!" The ice wizard yelled. "Oh really icehead? You almost completely screwed up my stock!" He snapped back. The scene unfolding in front of the red head only made her grow more irritated. She grabbed both of their shirt collars and held them up. "Both of you work this out now! Before I hurt you both!" She yelled at them.

As usual they both submitted and nodded in obedience, "Good." She said, finally calming down. She dropped them both and turned around, "Hey! Don't have to be so rough." Gray snapped. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a psychotic glare. "Oh I can show you how rough I can be." She threatened, and then realized how wrong that sounded. Thankfully he didn't take it that way, "Alright Erza, no problem. Natsu and I are the best of friends we can handle this." He said, regretting pissing her off. "Good." She answered. "I'm glad to see that you both can work it out." She said, before walking in her office and closing the door behind her.

"S-scary." Natsu said as he dusted himself off. "Yeah, definitely do not want to piss her off any further." Gray agreed. "Come on, let's go help Lucy or something." He said before gesturing Natsu to follow him.

...

"So did you tell them?" Jellal asked. Erza sighed, still embarassed about the awkward situation. "Um no not yet, I will though. I'm planning on getting started on the plan sometime this week." She said, the determination in her voice gave him faith that they could really pull this off. He looked at her, "Just tell me what I can do to help." She smiled.


	3. All or nothing

**Here's chapter three, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I was sort of typing fast.**

...

"Um what?" Gray asked, dumbfounded by what he just heard. _Does she really think she could pull this off?_ It was a bit of a stretch, heck it seemed almost impossible. _But she seems pretty convinced and when Erza is convinced something will work, it usually does._ "I know you heard me Gray." The scarlet colored haired girl said, hoping she wouldn't have to repeat everything she just explained. Gray was almost startled by her tone, "Um no I heard you just fine. Are you absolutely sure we can do this?" He asked, barely even understanding what he was getting himself into. "I'm positive this will work." She said with confidence.

"Yeah, has Erza ever let us down before? Not that I know of." The blonde girl chimed with excitement. Erza looked at her and smiled, "Thank you Lucy." Lucy smiled, "I believe we can pull this off if we work together. Come on we're apart of Fairytail! We can accomplish anything as long as we stick together." Her encouraging words lifted the spirits of her friends. "She's right we can really pull this off." Natsu agreed. He was about to say he was all fired up, but decided to save it for when they retrieve their magic.

"Gray...?" Erza asked, hoping he'll tag along. He sighed in defeat, "Yeah. Can't let Natsu show me up now can I?" Lucy smiled, this was the first time in a long time that they all came together to go on a mission like this. "Alright..." Erza started, the three of them focused their attention on her."We'll leave first thing tomorrow."She explained, she wanted to get an early start so it wouldn't be late when they arrive at Porlyusica's. "Wait a minute." Lucy said, just realizing something. "Shouldn't we bring along Wendy? Once we break this seal she could heal us and give us support when we fight." She explained, Erza began pondering on the decision. _Should we bring her? I mean there will probably be a lot of fighting going on, what if she gets caught in the middle of it? She's not really good with at fighting without magic..._

"I don't know... I mean she could get hurt. And what will she do when she gets mixed up in a fight before we break the seal?" She asked, hoping they had a suggestion. Lucy smiled, already having that figured out. "We have magic weapons around here, we can just give her a few. She knows how to use them properly now." Erza crossed her arms and smiled. "I'll consider it. But I want you all to keep a close watch on her, I want her safe." She explained. Lucy nodded her head once, "Understood." She said firmly.

"Alright, I'll get my stuff together then." Gray said, turning to leave. "I'll notify Wendy and help her prepare her things." Lucy said before making her exit. "I guess that means I should go do something useful." Natsu said with a smile before taking off the same direction Gray did. _Hopefully they don't decide to fight again..._ Erza thought to herself. "Well..." Erza said turning to face Jellal. "I'm going to go gather my things, you should go find your comrades." She said to him. He nodded once before turning to leave. "I'll meet you at your office in the morning. I'll bring Ultear and Meredy along to. Their powers will be useful when we try to escape." He explained. The red head nodded in agreement before they parted ways.

...

"What?" Wendy asked loudly, surprised. Lucy smiled, trying her best to comfort her. "I know this comes as a shocker, but this is a chance to finally get our magic back." The blue haired girl wasn't convinced. "Come on Wendy, you're going to be an important part of this mission. You can support and heal us once the seal breaks, and your sky dragon magic is very powerful." Wendy was now half convinced, but still very skeptical. "What if I fail you guys...?" She asked, worried that she could fail and be a burden to them. Lucy smiled, "You won't I promise. Plus we'll give you some magic weapons so you'll be able to defend yourself before the seal breaks." She explained. Lucy looked at her, "Well okay then, I'll try my best!" Wendy said optimistically. Lucy laughed slightly, happy that the little dragon slayer finally gave herself a little credit.

"Do you need help gathering your things?" Lucy asked. "No I'm good with that, but could help me pick out some magic weapons? I'd like to have a good opinion on which ones I should use." She said. Lucy smiled, flattered that Wendy valued her opinion. Out of no where the crazy blonde hugged the dragon slayer. Tightly. "Well of course I'll help you choose! I'm so glad you asked!" Lucy said excitedly. Wendy could hardly breathe, "P-please let g-go." She begged, squirming. Lucy immediately released her from the grasp. "O-oh I'm so sorry! I must've got a little carried away." She admitted. Wendy caught her breath, "Y-yeah..."

"When do you want to get your magic weapons?" Lucy asked, Wendy stood up straight. "Well we could get them now if you want." Lucy started walking towards the shop, "Yeah that's perfect, let's go."

...

"Hm... what about this one?" Wendy asked, holding up a weapon that releases a strong force of wind. Lucy examined it, the object was small but could be powerful if used correctly. "Yeah that one is perfect for you, let's find one more." She said, Wendy smiled and returned to browsing. "Hey Wendy! Think you can handle this?" Wendy turned to face the blonde. Lucy held up a weapon that took the shape of a thick metal fighting stick. "Isn't that just an ordinary martial arts weapon that's just metal?" Wendy asked, slightly disappointed. Lucy smiled, she expected this kind of reaction. "Well not really. It retracts so it can be reduced to a smaller size, but if you push this button here..." She said placing her index finger on the black button, "Flames are created." She explained as she demonstrated, she pushed the button and small flames came out.

"Obviously you can make them bigger if necessary." Lucy added in as she held out the weapon for Wendy to grab. The blue haired girl took it and examined the weapon, she instantly liked the feel of it. And also admired how it retracted so it can be easier to carry around. "I like it!" _Yay! I have good taste._ Lucy thought to herself happily. "Give me your weapons, I'll pay for them." Lucy said, holding out her hands. "Oh you don't have to! I brought my own money." Wendy exclaimed. "Its fine! I'll be happy to." Lucy said, still holding out her hands. Wendy placed her weapons in Lucy's palms and began walking up to the counter with her. "You sure?" The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm happy to pay, think about it like my gift to you." She exclaimed before handing the counter guy the money to cover the price.

"Thanks Lucy, you really are the best." Wendy said, smiling. "You're welcome."

...

Erza layed there in bed, going over each step of the plan in her mind over and over again. Making sure they're weren't any flaws or mistakes, making sure she wouldn't get her comrades killed. She couldn't bring herself to fall asleep, she was too anxious. She needed to have this plan set and perfect and it was, but now she was actually doing it. After a year she finally had a plan that was bound to work. _This plan better succeed, they're counting on me. I can't let them down._


	4. Plan in action

...

I'm glad you all came." Erza said as she saw her comrades gather around in her office, she was a little surprised that Ultear and Meredy came along as well. "I assume you all already know the plan? I would like to get moving soon, so if you have any questions please ask them now." She explained, predicting that Natsu will be the first.

The pink haired wizard was the first to shoot up his hand. _Oh look...I was right._ Erza thought to herself. "Yes Natsu?" He brought his hand down so he could cross his arms, "Do you even know where that old hag is?" He asked, not even remembering the lady's name. Erza became irked by his tone, "Yes I know where Porlyusica is! She's been in the same place she has always been!" She yelled, Natsu fell/melted to the floor in fear. "Okay Erza, sorry to annoy you." He choked out. Jellal failed to hold back a small laugh at the exchange, he was relieved when he realized no one heard him. "Natsu get up." Lucy demanded, knowing that if he kept messing around they would never get moving. He got up instantly, not wanting to piss of Lucy. She could be pretty scary if you pushed the right buttons.

"Gray! Put on a shirt!" The blonde yelled, as she saw the ice wizard standing there practically half naked. He looked down not even recalling taking it off, "W-well put on some pants if your gonna say that!" He shot back, putting on a white T-shirt with blue short sleeves. Lucy glared, knowing he was referring to her short black pleated shirt that she paired with a pink tank. "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY OUTFIT!" She shouted, a vain began popping out of her forehead. Gray backed down, "Okay chill." He said, not wanting to trigger her anymore.

"Can you two stop your meaningless bickering? I would like to get going." Erza said, turning around to take her leave. Jellal, Meredy and Ultear followed closely behind her. The rest of the Fairy tail group lagged behind a little. "Hey Natsu! How's my flying?" Happy asked with a hand over his mouth to hold back his laughter. Natsu glared at him, knowing that the blue exceed was taunting him for not having magic. He's been doing that ever since the The Crash. "Oh shut up! Now I know what I'm doing first when I get my magic back!" Natsu yelled, Happy looked at him, worried that he might regret teasing his bestfriend. "And that's frying you with a fire dragon roar!" He continued. Happy went wide eyed, but was relieved that he didn't make the threat about food. Natsu smirked, "And I'll go on a job and buy a whole bunch of fish just for myself, and eat all of it in front of you!" Happy went teary eyed, "Please no! I'm sorry for taunting you! Do anything but that!" He begged. Natsu crossed his arms and smirked, ignoring him. Carla rolled her eyes, "Not everything is about food Tom cat." She mumbled.

"Can you both just shut up? It's really annoying hearing you argue!" Gray complained. "Shut up ice faggot! And hearing you and Lucy fight is any better?" Natsu shot back, Gray glared. "What did you just call me fire breath?"

"You heard me ice princess!" Lucy became more aggravated as they continued shooting insults at each other, it was also painful to listen to, considering their comebacks suck. "How about both of you shut your mouths!" She yelled at them, Natsu and Gray looked back for a second but then ignored her and continued fighting anyway. Lucy glared daggers at their backs and gritted her teeth, "Did you just ignore me?" She said in a demonic tone. Both wizards looked back in fear.

"I hope you guys are getting along back there." Erza said, calmly looking back over her shoulder. "Yes we are m'am!" Natsu and Gray said in union. "Good." Erza replied, regaining her focus on what's ahead of her. Lucy sweatdropped as she witnessed the exchange, she decided to cut back a bit and just enjoy the scenery around her.

"Erza, who did you leave in charge of looking after things down in the market?" Lucy asked, just realizing that someone had to be in charge while the red head was away. "Oh I left Mira in charge." She answered, Lucy sighed in relief, remembering the time when Erza left Gray charge. The whole market nearly crashed because Gray wanted to have a brawl with Natsu leaving no one to correctly look after things. Erza was absolutely pissed when she returned, and that landed both wizards bed ridden for over a week. She let out a small giggle at the memory.

Erza tried to maintain her cool and focus her attention and thoughts at her surroundings, she tried to enjoy the wonderful scenery of the trees and the clear blue sky. Oh how she tried. _What do I do? What do I do? He's right behind me and we almost kissed yesterday! Is he thinking about me? Is my walking okay?_ Questions taunted her in her mind, even though she's portrayed as a fearless warrior, she couldn't help the panic. She wished she could reequip into her heart kreuz armor, but until she had her magic back she was stuck with the casual outfit she had on yesterday. _Maybe I should've done laundry and wore different clothes? He must think I'm weird for wearing the same outfit, whatever he's wearing the same clothes too. Damn it Erza, you're a warrior and the owner of the black market, stop losing your shit over a guy!_ She tried to convince herself to just relax and pay no more attention to the guy in back of her, it was almost like trying not to think. Hard and frustrating.

"We should be there in about an hour." Erza announced, Meredy instantly felt relieved that she would no longer have to be a victim of hearing Gray and Natsu's meaningless bickering. She almost went to stick Erza after them, but then again she couldn't bare the thought of her yelling too.

"So Jellal..." Ultear said in a low tone, so Erza couldn't hear. "When are you gonna tell Erza that you like her?" She asked, wanting to mess with him. She already knew that he loved her, she just wanted to get the ball rolling already. Jellal's face took a shade of red, almost the same color as Erza's hair. "I don't know what you're talking about." He denied, even that didn't sound convincing. Luckily she let it go, "Alright then, don't tell me. But here's just a piece of advice, tell her the truth while you can. Countless people wait for the right moment to do so, but by then it's already too late." She said, referring to her mother and wishing she could've told her mom that she loved her, just one last time. Jellal took her words into consideration, he had some thinking to do.

"Everyone! Look up ahead!" Erza yelled without looking back, everyone looked up from their conversations or useless arguing to focus their attention to what was going on. Straight ahead of them stood a large monster towering at about fifteen-twenty feet, it was similar to monsters that they fought on previous missions. It was usually easy to take down. Erza looked to make sure everyone was prepared, she was considering taking it on by herself, like the over achiever she was.

"Erza look out!" She heard Jellal yell to her, she looked towards the monster in an instant to discover that his giant arm was swinging at her trying to attack. She leaped over it at the last moment, she had an idea. She turned around and sprinted straight towards Lucy, "Um Erza? What are you doing?" The blonde mage asked loudly with fear, imagining the red head using her for bait. But instead of doing that, Erza just simply swiped her black whip. "Hey!" The blonde called out to her, but then realized that the weapon would probably get better use with Erza instead of her.

"Be careful Erza!" Wendy called out to the red head who was about to face the beast head on. "Thanks I will!" She called back as she started to attack the monster with the whip head on, she instantly began to get flashbacks of her fairy woman days. She smiled, wishing she could reequip into that outfit for the fun of it.

Natsu snickered as he watched Erza beat up the monster with the whip, "Whats so funny?" Lucy asked, trying not to sound irritated. "Its fairy woman!" He yelled, laughing. He remembered when Erza, a.k.a 'Fairy Woman' beat up some bad guys using the whip. "What?" Jellal asked Natsu, confused. Natsu calmed down his laughing and began telling Jellal the story, "Yeah she was obsessed with being fairy woman and began acting weird all day." He said, Jellal chuckled at the thought of Erza wearing a superhero costume.

Meanwhile...

Erza quickly dodge another attack and landed on her feet on the ground, she took this as an opportunity to wrap the whip around the monster's legs, causing him to lose his balance. "Fairy woman punch!" She unintentionally blurted before landing a blow to the monster's face. Lucy sweatdropped at the thought of her whip being used for roleplay purposes...again.

Erzafelt accomplished watching the monster fall to the ground unconscious. _What an ugly thing you are._ She thought to herself as she briefly looked over the monster's features, dark blue skin, bald head, one eye. Everything that was considered cringe worthy.

She turned around to face her comrades who almost looked shocked that she took on the thing by herself, that's when she saw Natsu snickering. "What's so funny Natsu?" She asked, Natsu could hardly contain his laughter. "Fairy woman punch!" He yelled and punched the air, mimicking her. She even saw Jellal chuckle lightly. He still couldn't believe that Erza Scarlet would claim the name Fairy woman. "I heard about your time being fairy woman." Jellal said, a smile formed on his face. Erza laughed slightly, already figuring out that Natsu must've been the one to tell him the story. She wasn't the least bit of embarrassed, she was taking pride in wearing fashion that was comfortable and suited her attitude in achieving justice.

"Yeah yeah." She answered, rolling her eyes playfully. "Let's get moving!" She announced, getting back to being serious. "We already wasted enough time as it is. I want to get to Porlyusica's as soon as possible." She said, turning around to take her leave. "Um Erza!" Lucy called, the red head looked over her shoulder. "Yes?" She answered. Lucy walked over to her, "My whip please." She said, holding out her hand. "Oh yeah that's right." Erza said, instantly feeling embarrassed. She handed over the weapon and then turned back around and cleared her throat. "Alright let's go!"

 **...**

 **Alright that was chapter four, I just felt that it was right to bring back Fairy woman, sorry I just had too! Also I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**


	5. Entering: Edolas

...

The old pink haired woman heard the sound of loud banging fill her little house, "This better not be more humans bothering me again." She muttered as she made her towards the door. _Maybe if I keep quiet and pretend I'm not here, they'll go away..._ She was about to consider the thought but her conscious got the better of her. She sighed and turned the knob and opened the door, her assumption had been correct. A group of unwanted humans stood there in front of her, they looked like teenagers and young adults. She scowled at their familiar looking faces.

"I recognize some of you...humans." She said, with almost the sound of disgust in her voice. She particularly did not want to be bothered today. "Fairytail correct?" She asked, recognizing the guild mark she saw on a couple of them." Erza stepped forward, "Yes ma'am, majority of us are. We were wondering if we could come inside? It's urgent." She explained with respect, hoping that Porlyusica will find it in her heart to help them. The old woman sighed in annoyance, _Humans...always asking for my help. Can't I catch a break?_ "Come." She stepped aside, gesturing them to come in. The group walked in, as Wendy strolled by the woman she smiled, knowing that Porlyusica was the Edolas version of Gradine. The old woman smiled back.

Erza observed the small room, it was a typical place a medical mage would live. The organic walls were green, and there were many plants. Well of course it was, the woman lived in a freaking tree. "Lovely place you got here." Erza said, trying to strike up a conversation in the awkward silence. "Indeed." Porlyusica answered back, "Now tell me your reasoning for being here." Erza cleared her throat and quickly scanned through her thoughts, trying to come up with the most professional and respective way to explain her plan. "We come here asking for your help." She started, "I have come up with a plan that will return all of our magic to us, and in order to make that happen we need you."

Porlyusica was now intrigued, not once has she been requested for something like this. "Well tell me your plan and explain my part and maybe I'll even consider it." She told the red head, Erza let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. _Nervous much?_ She asked herself. "Well we plan on having you transport us to Edolas so we can break the seal they have on our magic." She explained, as if it were so simple. Polyusica's eyes went wide. _Send them to Edolas? Yes I can do it, but do I really want to waste the tiny bit of magic on that?_ "I'm not convinced." She said bluntly. Natsu"s left eye twitched, he fumed. A vain popped out of his forehead, "WE CAME ALL THIS WAY TO TELL YOU WE HAVE A PLAN THAT WILL CHANGE WHAT HAS HAPPENED AND YOU TURN US DOWN?!" He shouted, Erza sweatdropped at his obnoxiousness. "Why...must...you be...so disrespectful?" She choked.

Porlyusica sighed, she now had a headache at the pinkette's loud reaction. Erza walked up to her and started bowing, "I'm so sorry ma'am he doesn't realize how rude he's being, I ask that you please let this slide." She panicked, this was the second time Natsu made her look like a fool, the first time was her in court in front of the magic council. She resisted the urge to punch him, and only because he had good intentions.

"Fine I'll consider it. Only to get you brats out of my house." Porlyusica announced, that wasn't the real reason though. She noticed they all seemed confident and positive that this will succeed, and she wanted to see them come home cheering with victory. She'll never admit that though. Natsu and Erza beamed, Lucy let out a sigh in relief and Jellal smiled at how well things turned out.

"Come outside."Porlyusica made her way towards the door, opening it and gesturing them to get out. She closed the door behind her as she left, and stood in front of the group. "Remember I only have enough magic to send you there, I will not be your gateway for coming back. My magic is limited as you know and I will not be of use once I send you there." She explained, "And also, please be careful all of you." She said before roughly placing her hands to the ground, she started to focus all what was left of her magic into what she was doing. She closed her eyes, trying gather as much as possible. "Ahhh..." She yelled, her eyes shooting opened as an aura of blue surrounded her and formed a large circle beneath her hands. The circle expanded and beam of bright white light appeared in the center, "Step in." Porlyusica ordered as she took a step back, not wanting to get sucked in there like them.

The mages and exceeds did as told and stood inside of the large glowing circle, the light blue aura surrounded them and became more powerful. "Who knew she had this much magic left." Wendy said in amazement as she gazed at the blue light. Erza smiled at her, "Well she's very powerful, I'd expect no less." She replied before turning towards the now breathless mage who had her hands on her knees. "Thank you so much for your help Porlyusica, we will do everything in our power to fulfill this mission successfully." The scarlet haired girl called out, Porlyusica stood up straight and smiled. She rarely smiles at humans, but this time she had faith that they will succeed.

"I'm not sure if I can handle scary Lucy again..." Natsu admitted as he began having painful flashbacks of all the moves the Edolas Lucy tried out on him, they were painful and torturous. "I thought she was nice and don't you dare say that about her again! She's still me ya know!" Lucy shouted at him, feeling offended. Natsu crossed his arms, "Well maybe you should tell yourself to stop being so scary." He remarked. A vain began popping out of her forehead, and she gave him a strong blow to the back of his head. It wasn't strong enough to knock him out though, she didn't want to have to carry his heavy ass around Edolas. Natsu rubbed the back of his head with his hand and shut himself up for the meantime.

In an instant they all began to shoot up at rapid speed into the dark clouded sky, they all began holding their stomachs trying to not feel sick. Natsu on the other hand, was already ready to throw up. "This isn't even a vehicle flame brain!" Gray shouted at him, Natsu was in no condition to argue right now so he just took it. "Might...as...w-well...be." He replied, trying not to throw up on Ultear's shoes. He knew he would get a beating for that. Jellal looked up at the dark gray sky, _But it was sunny just five minutes ago?_ That's when he noticed the large black hole in the center of the clouds, it was a portal to the other world. They were now considerably close to it and he closed his eyes as they went through.

Erza, Lucy, Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and the rest of them were sent crashing to the soft grassy ground. "Um...owww." Natsu groaned, but instantly standing up as he realized his motion sickness was gone. Happy and Carla stood up in pain, even with wings they couldn't even catch themselves; that's how fast they were going. "Carla you okay?" Happy asked the white cat who rubbed her head. "Yes Tom-cat I'm fine." She responded with a sigh, this was not how she wanted to be reunited with her birthplace.

Erza dusted herself off and readjusted her backpack, hoping nothing inside somehow became damaged. She focused her attention on her surroundings, the green grass and pretty trees. She noticed the pieces of land that were destroyed somehow floated again...oh wait her magic and everyone else's from Earthland was stripped and now being used to create floating islands. How nice. She grunted at the thought, but she took a deep breath and turned to her comrades. "Jellal, Ultear and Meredy...Welcome to Edolas." The red haired woman said with almost a sigh escaping her lips. All she wanted to do was break the seal and get the hell out of here.

...

 **I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I was considering requesting a beta reader but decided not too. Hope you all have a good day/evening. ^-^**


	6. Route to: The Royal Palace

"So...how do we get to the royal palace from here? I'm sure that's where the seal is hidden or something like that." Wendy asked, she had been in Edolas before but she didn't bother to keep track of the route to the palace, she now realized that she should've. Erza turned to her and then went pale, she didn't own a map of this place and did not know where she was or what route she should take. This was the first time that she was completely unprepared. The blue haired girl caught on to her reaction and smiled sweetly, "That's okay if you don't know where you're going. I'm sure we'll find a way to get there." She continued optimistically. Erza just went even more pale at that, _I don't even know where I'm going, or where I am! I'm so unprepared, its embarrassing._

"I'm sure we'll find a way, it will have to pop up eventually." Natsu said placing his hands behind his head as if he had time to relax. "With that kind of attitude we won't be getting anywhere near the castle anytime soon." Ultear remarked, placing her hands on her hips. She wasn't even sure why she even agreed to tag along, she sighed trying to regain tolerance. "That way looks promising." Meredy said, pointing to a random direction. "You don't even know where that leads, what if it's something dangerous?" Ultear replied with caution, she didn't want her or any of her friends to die. She knew that since they were in new territory they would have to take each step with caution, nobody knew if something would just pop out.

Erza suddenly had an idea, "Happy, Carla!" She called, the exceeds scurried over to her. "Yes?" Carla asked with her hands on her hips like always. "You guys are way more familiar with this place than any of us, is there anyway you know how to get to the castle?" She asked, hoping that they could be of use. "Wait one minute. I'll fly up and see if I can find a way." Carla said before pulling her wings out and immediately flying upwards, she began scanning the area. She sighed in relief, they were only a couple of floating islands away from where the castle was. But then she immediately sweatdropped in annoyance at the thought of her and Happy going back and forth, transporting everybody from one island to another. She could already feel the exhaustion. She flew back down quickly to deliver the good news.

"Anything Carla?" Erza asked as she crouched down to attempt to get to Carla's level. "Well I have some good news." The white exceed started, magically making her wings disappear as fast as they came. "Well?" The red asked, eager to hear this 'good news'. "Well, the floating island we're on is not that far from the castle. Only about two island's away." She explained, Erza sighed in relief. She thought they were going to have to go on this huge trip, so it was relieving to hear they weren't far off. "But the bad news..." Carla started, Erza focused her full attention on the talking cat. "Is that Happy and I will have to transport all of you from one island to another, but its a relief that we are somewhat close by." She explained, Erza nodded to show she understood. "We will take breaks in between so you and Happy will have some rest." Carla nodded in gratitude.

The scarlet haired girl stood up straight and dusted off her short skirt, even though it wasn't that dirty. "Listen up!" She yelled, everyone turned their attention towards Titania, not daring to interrupt. Even though she didn't have magic, she was still referred to as Titania for a reason. "We are about two islands away from the castle! Its not that far of a trip so we can make it there before nightfall, Carla and Happy will transport us one by one to each island, we will take breaks inbetween so the exceeds can have some rest." Erza explained, once she was done she turned to Carla to lead the way. Happy went pale at the thought of carrying a whole bunch of people, but decided that if Carla can do it then he can do it too.

Carla turned towards the North direction and gestured for everyone to follow her, only Erza noticed it because she wasn't flying. "Come on everyone. This way!" She yelled, following the exceed, Happy rushed over to Carla to stand by her side. Everyone began taking their leave and followed Erza and the exceeds, Gray sighed he wanted to get to the castle quickly so he could kick some ass.

Jellal was walking closely behind Erza, he watched as he long red ponytail swooshed from side to side. The memory of him as a child came up in his head, he smiled softly as he remembered giving her a last name. _Scarlet..._ Something suddenly bumped into his arm, he looked down. It was Meredy, "I was right! You do looove her." She said too loudly for his comfort, thank goodness Erza didn't hear her. He felt his cheeks go hot and he turned to the side to try and hide it, only to discover that Ultear was staring right at him. She smirked. "Look our little Jellal is blushing! How cute..." The purple haired woman started to pinch one of his cheeks, that only made him blush even more; this time in embarrassment. Meredy giggled at the site of them, "You know I can plan you and Erza's wedding." She teased, he began choking on his own spit. _They're too much..._ He thought to himself, Ultear let go of his cheek. "Ew please don't cough on me." She said hoping her hand made it out in time.

Erza looked back over her shoulder at the sound of uncontrollable coughing, "Everything alright back there?" She asked. Jellal looked straight at her, red faced and all. He didn't know what to do he was never in this kind of situation before. "Yeah...I-I'm fine." He choked out, finally starting to calm himself down. He swore to get back at Meredy and Ultear. "Alright." Erza said and then looked back straight ahead so he wouldn't notice her laugh slightly, she had heard everything.

...

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter six, I really want to make this story somewhat long. So if you guys have any good ideas for this then feel free to leave a review or PM me, if I like them I might add them in. ^-^**


	7. Moving forward

_"So you're the one they call Titania I presume." The dark blue haired woman said in a soft but vicious tone, it made every inch of the scarlet haired warrior's skin crawl. Bound by the chains that held her wrists in place over her head, the sadistic woman inched closer. She continued to speak, "Normally we just extract magic from large groups painlessly, but you were such an inconvenience." Her fingers grasped Erza's chin, the knight wanted more than anything to slap her hand away, but the chains held her back and were blocking her from using any type of magic. The dark eyes of the lady in front of her felt as if they pierced her chest. "Don't worry Erza scarlet, I'll make this as painful as possible." And the screams began..._

Erza flinched as the flashback rang in her mind, she still had the scars from the torture. "Are you okay...?" She heard the blue exceed ask, he was carrying her to another floating island. "Yes I'm fine, just a painful memory that's all." She replied, Happy glimpsed down for a quick second and that was enough time to notice the pained expression on the warrior's face. "If you need anything or you aren't feeling okay, don't be afraid to talk to us. Your closest friends." She smiled at Happy's offer, she didn't even know he could spit out that many words. She looked over her shoulder at Carla and her passenger, it was Jellal and he so happened to be staring at her. When he discovered her eyes on him, he turned away; trying to hide his flustered look. She smiled, she never seen Jellal act this way. _Maybe he noticed my little reaction a few minutes ago..._ She thought to herself, she really hoped he hadn't.

"And here you are!" Happy exclaimed as he dropped the scarlet haired woman off, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding when her feet touched the ground. She began to scan her surroundings, this island was almost identical to the one they just came from but with minor differences. Jellal thanked Carla as she dropped him off, since he and Erza were the first ones here that means they would have to wait for the others to arrive.

 _We're alone...together. Even though its only for about ten minutes, and what about that almost kiss incident we shared? Did he even want to...?_ Erza's thoughts began to race, she knew she shouldn't be thinking about such things. She was warrior for crying out loud! Even Titania queen of faires had the mind of a regular nineteen year old, she sighed as she attempted to calm herself down, between horrible flashbacks and her emotions around Jellal she was beginning to feel almost overwhelmed. "Are you alright?" She heard Jellal ask from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to respond, "Yeah I'm okay." He looked at her with concern, her answer wasn't enough to convince him.

"Gray...I totally saw up Erza's skirt when she was flying." Natsu said, laughing pervertedly. The ice mage sighed, "You're such a pervert, you shit for brains wizard." He retorted. Natsu's left eye twitched. "What did you say popsicle prick?" He snapped. Gray crossed his arms, "You heard me dragon breath." Carla sighed and fought the urge to drop the ice wizard. "Can both of you stop your annoying bickering?" She yelled, Happy almost flinched at her tone. Gray and almost said something when- "I have the power to drop you." She added, he shut right up.

...

"Great you're all here. I'd like thank you Happy, Carla, for transporting all of us here." Jellal announced as Happy and Carla dropped off the last of the group which happened to be Meredy. The exceeds grew tired so they started to take one at a time. Erza stood beside Jellal, arms crossed and began speaking. "We will all have a break, so we can devise a more secure plan and decide everyone's roles. And to also let the exceeds rest." She said loudly before turning and wandering off.

She walked several yards before leaning behind a tree trunk, more flashbacks began to race through her mind.

 _The scarlet haired woman's head drooped down, she was breathing heavily. The pain was unbearable. "Oh come on Scarlet, I hadn't had any fun yet. Let's see how much more pain you can withstand before losing consciousness. Erza was zapped with electricity again, this time for far longer than the last. She screamed at the top of her lungs, the pain was excruciating. With each blow, her magic was being stripped from her. After about forty-five seconds, the zapping stopped. She was now completely drained of her magic, she couldn't even move. "Run out of magic already?" The woman taunted, "Don't worry, you can still feel pain. I'm not done yet..."_

Erza gripped one of the tree's roots, its like the pain still lingered. She was breathing heavy and she used the back of her palm to wipe the sweat off of her forehead. She didn't even notice that she was sitting on the ground, back against the tree trunk and her knees brought to her chest. "I knew you weren't fine." Her head immediately turned to the familiar sounding voice, she was so distracted she didn't even notice his presence until he said something.

Jellal walked up and sat beside her, he understood her suffering. "Flashbacks?" He asked, she nodded to confirm he was correct. "I don't need to know what happened to you to figure out it was unbearable, but you have to let go of the past and try to move forward." He exclaimed, she wrapped her arms around her knees. "I'm trying so hard..." Erza said, she just couldn't figure out how to make them go away; she thought focusing on this plan would help but it didn't. Jellal turned his head towards her, "Focus on something that brings you happiness, that's how you can move on. Build on that and you will easily be able to move forward." He responded. _Find something that brings me happiness huh?_ She immediately thought of her friends and the bonds she shared with them, but she still felt as if something was missing.

She smiled at him, a real genuine smile. "Thank you Jellal, I'll take your advice on focusing on something that brings me happiness." She replied, she just didn't know what that was just yet.

...

 **Well there's chapter seven! Sorry that took so long, I make make a few more edits because I was forced to rush writing this chapter because of my brother. And I did change my username...again. My old one was Nii yugito**


	8. Erza's battle

Lucy took sight of her surroundings and began to notice how beautiful the land of Edolas was, far from normal and crawling with many mystical creatures, she knew they had the same things back on Earth land but this place had a certain beauty to it. Her sight watching was interrupted when she yet again heard bickering come from the obnoxious wizards in the back.

"Hey Gray, that creature over there looks just like you!" Natsu snickered as he pointed to a small dark blue fur like animal with claws almost as long as its nose. "What did you just say flame brain?!" Gray shouted as he balled his fist ready to punch the dragon slayer. "You heard me popsicle prick!" Natsu was almost in tears now from laughing, he held his stomach. "You listen here dragon-"Lucy cut in, "Stop bickering now! Or we will never complete this mission you here me?!" Lucy shouted at them as she raised her fist, Happy hovered behind her so he couldn't see her yell in fury.

Gray and Natsu straightened themselves out after that, they weren't so keen on seeing Lucy's scary side. The celestial wizard turned around and kept walking forward, hoping she could continue this journey in peace. "Pssst Gray..." Natsu whispered with a hand blocking his mouth from Lucy, Gray's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "What." He whispered through gritted teeth. "Who's scarier...Lucy or Erza?" Gray crossed his arms and whispered back, "Hard to tell."

Erza walked straight ahead in silence, listening and paying close attention of the area around her. Jellal walked by her side, doing the same. Erza stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the loud foot step in the distance. She glanced over at Jellal who was already looking at her, he heard the same. The scarlet haired mage turned to face her group who were several feet behind, Wendy could already tell that something was wrong. Before Erza could get a word out she heard it again, and so did the rest of the group. "What was that?" Wendy asked, "What's going on?" Meredy spoke up seconds after. The requip mage turned around, letting Meredy and Wendy figure it out for themselves. She prepared herself for whatever was to come.

Through the trees the creature revealed itself, bigger than the one they last faced. Anyone wizard could defeat the beast on there own no doubt, but no magic and limited supplies is what Erza worried about. "Lucy..." She called without looking black at the blonde, the celestial mage was already at Erza's side. "I think I'm gonna need to borrow that whip again." She requested, Lucy unlatched it from her belt and handed it over.

Jellal stepped in front of Erza, prepared to take the beast on himself but she objected. "Step aside, I'll take of this." Jellal nodded once and did as told, he never questioned the red haired woman's strength and he certainly wasn't going to start now. After all she was still labeled as 'Titania' and fairytail's strongest woman.

Erza took a deep breath and lunged at the creature with no sense of hesitation, the large white beast swung its arm at her and she swiftly flipped over it. She whipped the creature's chest and it swung again, she use it's shoulder to jump up and dodge the attack. The rest of grouped watched the fight carefully, waiting for a chance to jump in if Erza got hurt.

The requip mage aimed for the monster's chest, but didn't notice the attack coming for her from behind. Meredy acted on instinct and rushed over to the fight, "Meredy no!" Ultear shouted in attempt to warn her friend. "ERZA BEHIND YOU!" Shouted the pink haired girl, Erza glanced over her shoulder and noticed the punch coming straight towards her, she ducked under it and landed on the ground with her two feet. The scarlet haired woman turned and looked at Meredy who was at her side, "Go back with the group and keep away from here, I can take care of this." Erza instructed, Meredy noticed what the red haired wizard didn't.

The white furry monster was aiming straight for Erza's blind spot, there wasn't enough time for the requip mage to turn around so Meredy acted fast. The pink haired wizard tackled Erza to get her out of harm's way. Meredy yelped in pain as the blow made contact with the side of her rib cage. "Meredy!" Erza cried as the injured girl landed on top of her.

A small amount of blood escaped the pink haired girl's lips as she coughed, Erza quickly picked up Meredy and raced her over to the rest of the group. "I'm sorry Erza." The girl said. Erza looked down on her quickly, "Its alright Meredy, I should be thanking you. You saved me from serious injury and I apologize that you got hurt in the process." The scarlet haired woman replied before she released Meredy to Ultear. "Meredy..." The dark haired mage said before placing Meredy's arm over her shoulder to support her while she walked. "I'm fine Ultear, for the most part." She replied.

Lucy and Gray watched as Erza immediately went back to taking on the monster on her own. "Should we go in there?" Lucy said as she held a fist up to her chest as she began walking forward, Gray put his arm out to stop her. "No, we'll only be in her way and we'll probably end up like Meredy." He said firmly. Natsu crossed his arms and watched the battle intently, if he saw Erza struggle in any way he would jump in regardless on what the other's thought about it.

Erza kept dodging the monster's attacks swiftly, the beast hasn't touched her yet. _I need to end this quickly, it's delaying the whole mission._ She quickly devised a plan, she aimed for the creature's feet and began dodging its attacks from that point. She gripped the whip tightly and as she dodged she wrapped it around its feet, when she completed the whole circle twice she stopped and pulled. "There we go." She said proudly, the monster fell completely backwards. Erza jumped up and used her monster strength and popped a punch to its face. _That should have him down for a while..._

The scarlet haired woman began to walk back to her companions, Meredy was sitting up against a tree with Ultear at her side. "She can't walk on her own, the left side of her rib cage is badly broken." Ultear said, Erza sighed she wished Meredy never jumped into that fight. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and the exceeds began to crowed around behind Erza and Jellal. "She won't be able to go on will she?" Jellal asked, Ultear sighed. "Without healing magic I'm afraid not." She responded as she stroked Meredy's hair. "I'll stay with her and you guys go on." Jellal volunteered. "No." Ultear objected. "I'll stay with her, you go on." Jellal shook his head, "No-" He was cut off, "I'm staying with her, you go on. You're strongest out of all three of us even without magic and plus I want to stay with Meredy, so please just go on. We'll catch up with you when she's feeling better, that monster will be dazed for a while and I'm sure when it wakes up it won't even notice us if we hide good enough." She reasoned, Jellal's facial expression softened up he knew that Meredy had a stronger connection with Ultear.

"Are you sure?" Jellal asked finally, Ultear looked down at Meredy. "I'm positive."

 **...**

 **I am so sorry, I honestly didn't mean to abandon this story for so long. I had a bad case of writer's block on this fanfic and every time I wrote a new chapter it just didn't sound right, I hope you like this new part and I apologize if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes. I have no beta reader but I'm currently looking for one! (:**


End file.
